


Путанная логика

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз обменялись телами, потому что кругом волшебники. А Стайлз просто хочет знать, что так восхитительно пахнет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuzzy Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470234) by [Sparseparsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparseparsley/pseuds/Sparseparsley). 



Стайлз обнюхивает рамку монитора своего компьютера. Да, это выглядит глупо, но ему плевать, потому что не его тело выглядит сейчас глупо. И серьезно! Что бы это ни было – это удивительно. Такой теплый и острый и… зеленый? Зеленый запах?

\- Эй, Дерек! Запах может быть зеленым?

Лежащий, в развороченной кровати Дерек, ворчит.

Да, нужно много энергии чтобы быть Стайлзом, а у Дерека не слишком хорошо получается.

Совсем не получается.

\- Не спи, еще нет и пяти! Ты нарушишь мой ритм сна. Кроме того, мне снятся ужасные кошмары, когда я пытаюсь вздремнуть днем. Это так, к сведению…

Ух ты! И насколько это странно? Они обменялись разумами, или духом, или… неважно. Стайлзу не нравится думать об этом, потому что всплывает слово «душа» и…просто нет, ладно? Нет. Они обменялись разумами, но их мозги (масса и т.д.) остались внутри их черепов, очевидно, это подразумевало, что они обменялись и снами тоже. Ну помимо вынужденного обмена жизнями.

Если Стайлз больше никогда не увидит сон про пожирание антилопы – это будет просто замечательно. А сны про огонь настолько ужасны, что Стайлз уверен – они останутся с ним, даже если он когда-нибудь вернется в свое тело.

КОГДА.

КОГДА он вернет свое тело назад.

Никаких, блядь, ЕСЛИ.

Если Питеру тогда он и соврал немножечко насчет укуса, теперь-то он УВЕРЕН, что правильно сделал. Он не хочет укуса, он не хочет быть оборотнем, он хочет назад в свое тело, хочет назад в свой мозг. Сейчас. Он топает ногой - СЕЙЧАС!

Боже, этот город! Где еще, да? Где еще находка кусочка кости может привести к заклятию? В каком еще городе колдуны могут решить, что чертовски здорово разбросать кости по лесу, чтобы первый встречный их подобрал?!

Где вообще живут колдуны?

Ага, вот именно.

Колдуны.

Колдуны-придурки.

И теперь из-за этого недоделанного Мерлина, он обречен на, неизвестно насколько долгое, пребывание в теле Дерека Хейла. А Дерек в ЕГО теле. Какая ирония! Как часто он думал об этом, немного в другом смысле, конечно, но все же. Слишком часто.

Так что да, это адски неприятно.

Стайлз никогда не признается в этом, но Дереку приходится хуже. Стайлзу нужно только держать под контролем рандомно возникающее желание убивать людей. А Дерек должен ходить в школу. Дерек должен зарабатывать взыскания и хреново играть в лакросс, иногда случайно падать, чтобы мир оставался в уверенности - Стайлз на месте. Дерек должен обнимать шерифа («Нет.» «ДА! Или ты будешь обнимать его, или я тебя побрею – я не шучу!»). Дерек должен ПОДСТРИГАТЬ ГАЗОН.

Вы видели дом Хейлов? Поддержка внешней привлекательности строения не в их приоритете.

У Стайлза тоже возникали трудности. Все эти замечательные оборотнические штучки, хороши, пока их наблюдаешь у Скотта. Издалека. Но вот на самом деле обладать ими… Неа. Дерьмово. Стремление бежать, драться, выть, охотиться, и трахаться. Он не знает, последнее из-за того, что он подросток, запертый в теле оборотня, или это больше вина тела Дерека, но все равно весьма неловко. 

Он даже дрочить не может потому, что это чужой член! Это так несправедливо, что Стайлз решил – зависть наименьший грех и уравновесит ситуацию. Зависть в данном случае означает, что он постоянно пялится на голого Дерека. В последнее время, он часто принимает душ. Иногда по два раза подряд. Один теплый душ, поглазеть на этот пресс и все остальное богатство, другой холодный, чтобы… ну остыть.

И это еще не самое плохое.

На самом деле. Абсолютным кошмаром оказалась встреча с мистером Арджентом пару дней назад. Тот недоброжелательно глянул на Стайлза-в-Дереке и, слава богу, все происходило на оживленной улице, ведь Стайлз обнаружил, что хочет вцепиться Ардженту в горло и одновременно содрать всю одежду. Что? Нет! Если вот это вот – быть оборотнем – ни за что! Он не представляет, как они с этим справляются.

И к слову, о «них». Как же он рад, что ему не пришлось изображать Дерека перед стаей. Это было по любому невозможно, даже если бы Стайлз не отвлекся на их запах и не начал, в каком-то наркотическом забытьи, тыкаться носом в их шеи, прижимаясь всем телом, пока Дерек пытался объяснить всю эту штуку про обмен разумами. Волчата оказались такими же легковозбудимыми, раздражительными и обозленными, как и Стайлз. И тогда он понял, что Дерек охренительно хорошо контролирует свои инстинкты, раз уж не дает им часто проявляться (вообще не дает проявляться).

Что глупо, ведь остальная часть дня, исключая эту убийственно неловкую ситуацию (он почти уверен, Айзек кончил в штаны, а Скотт умыл его своим языком) была обалденной. А Дереку не помешало бы добавить в свою жизнь ярких красок. И Стайлз обязательно ему это сказал бы, вот только он сбежал.

Наверное, все же нельзя смешивать людей и эти стайные псевдооргии.

С тех пор Стайлз все время проводит дома или в Каса-дель-вервульф, превращая мозг в кашу, пытаясь выяснить, как вернуть все на место. Глаза оборотней чрезвычайно чувствительны к свету экрана компьютера. «Стайлз просто может помочь в поисках»? Как же? Все дороги ведут в никуда, кроме, разве что, беседы с доктором Дитоном. У него же он одолжил «на почитать» несколько книг, получил долгий, испытующий взгляд, от которого вдруг вспомнились кролики в лабораториях, и он рванул домой, спасаясь бегством.

Конечно, от Дерека помощи не дождешься. Когда он не притворяется Стайлзом, он восстанавливает силы, которые потратил, притворяясь Стайлзом, иногда обновляя ощущения, делая домашнюю работу.

О, погодите-ка, точно! Он заставляет Стайлза делать домашнюю работу! Ха-ха. Ха.

Засранец может вечность игнорировать газонокосилку и расстроенное лицо его отца – похрен, Стайлзу плевать.

Кроме того, что, конечно, не плевать.

Ведь вот он Стайлз напрягает эти тупые оборотнические глаза, чтобы найти что делать с этим хреновым заклятьем, этого хренова засранца колдуна, а Дерек дремлет в его кровати, будто она ему принадлежит.

\- Эй, меховой шарик! – Стайлз разворачивает кресло и бросает комок бумаги в голову Дерека. Бах! Прямое попадание, спасибо улучшенному зрению. – Не спать! Проснись и скажи мне, что из этого звучит правдоподобно. Я не думаю, что облизывание пней нам поможет.

Голые ноги, свисающие с кровати, зашевелились, их нынешний владелец изволил проснуться.

\- Твой учитель – мудак. 

Забавно, как глубоко и сексуально звучит этот голос, весь такой хриплый и сонный, тогда как Стайлзов голос, в той же ситуации, звучит будто бы у него насморк.

\- Что? – Стайлз на минуту теряет нить разговора, он чует еще одну волну волшебного зеленого запаха. Этот запах преследует его уже неделю и не похоже, что скоро исчезнет. – А, Харрис? Что он сделал? Мне.. Тебе?

Дерек молчит мгновение пялясь в потолок.

\- Он просто мудак. Он задержал меня сегодня, - он резко садится и энергично проводит несколько раз ладонями по ежику волос. – И он сказал, что ты тупой.

Невнятно добавляет он, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. И, если бы не новые уши, Стайлз этого никогда услышал.

\- Ммм... Ты тоже говоришь, что я тупой, - серьезно, нашелся тут обвинитель.

Дерек смотрит в потолок. На лице его коронное злобное надутое выражение. На лице Стайлза выглядит нелепо.

\- Это другое.

\- Ладно, - без разницы, Стайлзу жаль тратить дополнительные нервные клетки на поиск логики в этой фразе. Не сейчас, когда необходимо прочитать о каких-то пнях или унюхать источник запаха. Он разворачивается назад и просовывает голову под стол, охотясь за запахом. – Он всегда такой, ты привыкнешь. Или, эй!

Он выглядывает из-под стола с лукавой (или ужасающе зубастой, смотря у кого спросить) ухмылкой.

\- Мы можем навестить его, если хочешь. Внушить страх перед Хейлами?

Дерек смотрит исподлобья (с оттенком сарказма, потому что так лицо Стайлза работает).

\- Нет. Ты не можешь контролировать себя. Если он выведет тебя из себя – ты нападешь на него.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и отъезжает от стола, нюхая воздух.

\- Да ладно. Я просто предложил, - все равно теперь Дереку приходится общаться с Харрисом. – И, может быть, я лучше контролировал все это, если бы ты… не знаю…Поделился со мной билетами на АльфаКон 2012? «Стайные Оргии и Ты!» «Правильный Уход и Поддержка Личной Немезиды!» «Новое Слово в Практике Обнаружения ЧТО НАХРЕН ТАК ПАХНЕТ»!

Дерек рычит и соскакивает с кровати. Ну… Стайлз думает, что это было рычание. Больше похоже на плаксивый стон с заиканием, но, эй, очки за старание.

\- Это ПРОСТО запах, Стайлз. Игнорируй его!

\- Это не ПРОСТО запах! Сыр – просто запах. Дождь – просто запах. Это… Это не игнорируемо! Он везде! Это вот так вот твой нос осязает мир? Ты думаешь, это зависит от настроения?

\- Ты не прекращаешь жаловаться.

\- Да, потому что я не знаю, что это! Давай, у тебя наверняка есть какие-нибудь идеи. Зеленое? Острое? Зелено-острое? Ничего не напоминает?

Дерек отворачивается, разминает плечи, они издают такой жуткий хруст, что у Стайлза холодеет в желудке.

\- Какое вообще это имеет значение, - он берет книгу с тумбочки, одну из тех, что Стайлз одолжил у Дитона. – У нас других проблем полно. 

\- У «нас»? – вообще-то Стайлз на девяносто процентов уверен, он тут один делает всю работу. Так что, никаких: «у нас и друг…» - Погоди-ка.

Стайлз знает эти плечи и отчего они так приподнимаются. И новые сверхспособности говорят ему, что усиление сердцебиения и эти небольшие изменения в тоне означают …

– Ах ты уклончивая задница! Ты точно знаешь, что это такое! Я слышу!

Дерек напрягается еще сильнее.

\- Нет, не знаю. Все, что ты слышишь, это мое бешенство. Ты достал!

\- Ха! Неа. Не прокатит. Я прекрасно отличаю злого Дерека, спасибо. Полно данных для сравнения. Ты «точно» знаешь, что это. И ты мне скажешь, или я отбелю всю твою кожу.

\- Серьезно, Стайлз, это неважно, - ага, вот теперь Дерек злится, Стайлз видит это по сжимающейся челюсти и подергиванию пальцев. Если бы Дерек был в своем собственном теле, наверное, уже полезли бы когти, а там и до швыряния в стену недалеко. Но Дерек не в своем теле, ага? Ничего не поделаешь. Ха!

Стайлз делает глубокий вздох и включает пятилетку:

\- Скажи, скажи, скажи, скажи, скажи… Я могу делать это всю ночь напролет, скажи, скажи, скажи, скажи, ска…

\- Стайлз! – должно быть руке адски больно, а не надо драться со стенами. Так что победитель здесь он.

\- Да ладно, я могу доставать тебя бесконечно, я тебя терпелки не хватит…, скажи, скажи, скажи, Что это, что это, что эт…

Дерек разворачивается к нему с рыком. 

\- Это ты! – его глаза горят, не сверхъестественно, но все равно достаточно гневно, так что Стайлз отшатывается. – Господи боже! 

Он проводит руками по голове, и, если бы волосы были достаточно длинными, он, наверное, вцепился бы в них.

\- Это тело так пахнет! Твое! 

Стайлз моргает. Да ладно.

\- Да ладно…

Дерек смотрит на него, гнев уходит из глаз, остается его обычная кислая мина. Он фыркает и отворачивается к тумбочке с книгами.

\- Этот запах везде, потому что ты тут везде. Так что уймись.

Ага, как же. Нет на десяти языках. Стайлз должен проверить.

Он в два коротких шага пересекает комнату, нависает над Дереком и делает глубокий вдох почти утыкаясь в шею, туда, где, он знает, запах должен быть сильнее всего. Так близко, запах ощущается как вспышка, прошивая его насквозь. Зеленая, острая.

Ничего себе! Это действительно ОН.

\- Бо-же мой!

Дерек дергается и пытается одновременно шагнуть назад и обернуться. Это заканчивается тем, что он валится на тумбочку.

Ага, в итоге все же это тело виновато в том, что Стайлз столько времени тратит на попытки удержаться от падения на пол. Приятно знать.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь! – Дерек прижимается спиной к стене, вытащив глаза, рука на шее сзади.

Стайлз следует за запахом, он хочет снова ощутить его. Сейчас, немедленно, сию секунду! Он прижимает новое маленькое тело Дерека к стене сильнее, зарывается носом в местечко между шеей и плечом и делает еще один глубоки вздох. 

\- Ммммхххммбожжже… - это даже лучше, чем в первый раз. Горячая волна прокатывается по телу, обжигая.

Дерек кладет оде ладони на лицо Стайлза и отталкивает его. Получается не слишком хорошо, потому что у Стайлза теперь есть чертовы суперспособности и парочка дополнительных сантиметров роста.

\- Держи себя в руках! – сквозь зубы шипит Дерек.

Секундная пауза, потом они одновременно смотрят вниз, на руки Стайлза крепко сжимающие дерековы.

Стайлз моргает и только собирается ухмыльнуться, Дерек закатывает глаза:

\- Ты понял меня.

\- Ага, да,… нормально все.. Я просто… - Стайлз сдвигается немного, чтобы подобраться с другой стороны. Теперь он старается понюхать за ухом. – У меня все под контролем. Просто дай мне…

Пульс Дерека ускоряется, он давится вздохом, руки все еще пытаются, безуспешно, оттолкнуть Стайлза. То, как это тело реагирует – делает запах еще лучше, как бы не просто запах, а больше, вовлекает все чувства. Стайлз стонет и делает вдох открытым ртом, прижимаясь к коже губами. Ему нужно больше.

\- Стайлз! Стой!

\- Мхмммх… – через минуту.

А потом Дерек бьет коленом ему по яйцам.

Удар слабенький. В том положении, в котором Стайлз зажал Дерека, шибко не развернешься, но удара достаточно, чтобы Стайлз отшатнулся.

\- Эм… Ой!

Дерек опирается назад на стену, тяже дыша.

\- Успокойся!

\- Кому тут надо успокоиться? Я спокоен! Знаешь, кому нужно успокоится? Тому, кто пинает других по яйцам! – Стайлз указывает на обиженный орган и понимает, что это было плохой идеей, потому что – он твердый настолько, что может пробить членом гипсокартонную стену. Как-то так.

Дерек не замечает, он слишком занят, вопя на Стайлза.

\- Ты не слушал!

\- Ну, да… - совершенно. Он не уверен, что услышал бы хоть что-нибудь без отвлекающей диверсии с коленом. Хотя теперь он зол, а еще чувствует себя виноватым и… - Знаешь что? Это мое тело, так что могу нюхать сколько захочу!

\- Просто. Успокойся. – веки Дерека плотно сжаты, каждое слово он выдавливает сквозь зубы. Похоже, что он даже не со Стайлзом разговаривает.

Мысли исчезают из головы. Стайлз поводит головой, улавливая запах. Тот изменился, стал более насыщенным, как обожженное дерево. Он помнит. Не тот же самый запах, но то же смещение в красную зону. Похоже пахло, когда Айзек потерялся по всей той стайной кучемале.

Дерек ТОЖЕ.

\- У тебя встал, - ладно, это был не слишком тонкий намек. Ну засудите его, Стайлз просто в шоке.

Дерек дергается, резко открывая глаза.

\- Нет. Я… - он останавливает сам себя, зная, что Стайлз слышит его ложь.

\- Врун, - ну ладно, то, что они оба знают, не помешает Стайлзу ткнуть Дерека носом в это знание.

Дерек фыркает, отворачиваясь.

\- Я оборотень, застрявший в теле подростка. А ты нюхал меня. Это просто… - видимо он пытается найти слова. Глядит при этом куда угодно только не на Стайлза. Его сердечный ритм делает какую-то странную штуку.

\- Ты все еще врешь. Вроде, - Стайлз продирается сквозь беспорядок в голове. Инстинкты, воспоминания, чувства. – Как бы… полуправда. Это значит… Что-то осталось в стороне?

Дерек бросает на него быстрый взгляд, потом смотрит вниз и снова в сторону.

Обалдеть. Дерек только что его оценил. Или себя оценил. Короче, кто-то кого-то определенно оценил.

\- Ух ты!

Он понятия не имеет, что происходит. Но если это не просто автоматическая реакция, если это что-то еще. Тогда… Ух ты!

Стайлз делает шаг вперед, Дерек напрягается, но это не отторжение. Он «точно» это знает, потому что Дерек бросает взгляд на его рот.

\- Стайлз.

В этом и предупреждение, и мольба. И даже если это сказано голосом Стайлза, мысль, что Дерек умоляет его, заставляет задыхаться.

\- Мы можем… - он придвигается ближе, облизывает губы и видит, как темнеет взгляд Дерека. О, да! – Мы можем сделать это. Можем? Я имею в виду, это же просто мастурбация, да?

Ага. Точно.

Дерек вздрагивает и… этот запах, дерево и острота, становится сильнее, богаче, бьет Стайлза в нос. Он подавляет разум. Стайлз хочет овладеть этим запахом, он рычит от желания, снова тесня Дерека к стене, не дожидаясь разрешения. 

Его нос плотно прижимается к шее Дерека у челюсти, когда Дерек видимо решает, что ответ «да», и они, внезапно, уже целуются. И, ух ты, рот Дерека горячий. Горячий и влажный, и вкусный и, это пиздец странно, потому что это его собственный рот. Он целует себя, облизывает собственный язык, вжимает свое собственное тело в стену, это его руки крепко вцепились ему в плечи. Это жутко странно, но намного более странно, что он «знает» - это Дерек.

Они останавливаются, когда начинают задыхаться.

\- Боже, - Стайлз утыкается лицом Дереку в шею, вцепившись в серую худи, к которой Дерек, кажется неравнодушен. – Почему люди не хотят со мной встречаться? Мой рот – волшебный!

\- Заткнись, – кстати, о волшебном. Удивительно, что хоть голос Дерека и исходит из горла Стайлза, он практически не изменился. Хриплый и низкий и Стайлз снова целует его, дразня языком.

Они целуются бесконечно, трутся друг о друга. Стайлз тонет во вкусе Дерека, в звуках, которые тот издает, в прикосновениях. Тут звуки, которые издает Дерек меняются. Они становятся выше. Стайлз отшатывается и… черт.

Он удерживает Дерека. Руки сомкнулись вокруг запястий, он прижимает их к стене над головой так крепко, что чувствует, как движутся мышцы под кожей.

\- О, черт! – он отдергивает руки будто бы обжегшись. – Прости. Я не хотел…

Он даже не осознавал, что делает, потерянный в желании поцеловать, или трахнуть, или сожрать Дерека прямо у стены - он не уверен.

\- Нормально, – не похоже, что это принятие извинений. Дерек так и не опустил руки. Глаза его прикрыты. – Не останавливайся.

Охренеть! Ему нравится!

Одна часть Стайлза (очень глупая часть, которой Стайлз не позволит оставить его без секса) хочет проанализировать ситуацию, найти в ней смысл, узнать больше о Дереке. Но остальные части Стайлза согласны с той, которая кричит отвалить и делать то, что Дерек сказал.

Выбрать несложно.

Секунда и он снова прижимает Дерека к стене, удерживая руки над головой. Рот на шее, он дышит этим запахом снова. Дерек напрягается, но это не желание оттолкнуть. Есть разница. Это проверка силы, с которой Стайлз удерживает его.

Стайлз больше не может держать руки поднятыми, не тогда, когда Дерек стонет ему в рот, толкаясь вверх бедрами. Стайлз опускает руки и заводит их за спину Дерека, продолжая удерживать ладони. Он знает, чего они хотят. Он обнимает Дерека за талию и поднимает. Без всяких усилий держит так, пока Дерек стонет ему в рот и обнимает длинными ногами.

\- Боже мой! – самая лучшая и самая странная дрочка в жизни.

Или нет, потому что Дерек делает шаг навстречу лучшему, оторвавшись от Стайлза и тот проводит зубами по открывшейся длинной шее, влажной от пота. 

\- Крова… хах.. Стайлз, КРОВАТЬ! 

Какая кровать, не знает Стайлз никаких кроватей. У него есть эта замечательная стена и две руки на шикарной заднице, которая не ощущалась так здорово пока принадлежала ему. Он сжимает плоть, прикрытую дурацкими клетчатыми штанами, потому что оборотни заботятся о стиле только когда находятся в своих собственных телах, и Дерек издает громкий сладкий стон, резкий «ах». Потом он зарывается руками в волосы Стайлза и тянет со всей силы. 

\- Кровать!

А, кроваааать. На заметку: отрастить волосы, даже если с ними ты выглядишь как болван. Потому что ощущение, когда во время секса тянут за волосы – фантастическое.

\- Кровать, кровать, шикарный план, ты умн.. о, боже, умник, - Он делает глубокий вдох приготовившись к усилию и… снова никакого напряжения, никаких трудов не стоит оторвать Дерека от стены и перенести два шага до кровати.

Похоже с другой стороны все не кажется таким простым. Дерек с силой обхватывает его шею руками, достаточно сильно, чтобы у Стайлза появилось желание потереться о него лицом и сказать, что все хорошо. Потому что, серьезно? Кто тут оборотень, а кто жалкий комочек инстинктов.

Он аккуратно опускает Дерека на край кровати. Стайлз до сих пор поражается насколько лучше он контролирует силу теперь, как легко ему удерживать два тела в такой позе. Он приподнимает Дерека, передвигая вверх по кровати, потом встает на колени между его раздвинутыми ногами. 

Волна головокружения накатывает не него, когда он смотрит вниз. На СЕБЯ. Он не знает, что делает, он совершенно неопытен, полностью потерялся в запахе и он делает это с СОБОЙ. И вдруг всего этого слишком много. Эмоции переполняют его, зубы чешутся, руки болят, кости начинают смещаться и… боже… 

\- Дерек…

\- Все хорошо, - Дерек приподнимается и гладит ладонью его лицо. – Все хорошо. Просто сконцентрируйся на мне, вот…

Он садится и одним резким движением снимает со Стайлза майку.

Руки Дерека скользят по его плечам, пальцы широко расставлены, жадно касаются напряженных мышц. Это так классно. Это вытягивает Стайлза назад в удовольствие. Он надвигается на Дерека, пока они вместе не падают на кровать. Потом он утыкается в ладонь, которая до этого гладила его горло.

\- Нормально?

\- Мммм, - Стайлз позволяет глазам закрыться, следуя з запахом, тыкаясь носом в запястье, где кожа такая тонкая и гладкая. – Хорошо.

Глубоко погруженный в запах, Стайлз почти пропускает движение Дерека. Как тот слегка приподнимается, потираясь членом о бедро. Стайлз задыхается от шока, и сам вжимается в тело под ним.

Дерек удовлетворенно ворчит, его голова падает на подушку, румянец горит на коже, растекается вниз от горящего лица. Он двигает бедрами энергичней, вовлекая Стайлза в эти движения. Стайлз облегчает ему задачу, удобнее расположившись на коленях и меняя угол давления. Это очень трудно – все чего он хочет просто лечь на Дерека и позволить тому двигаться.

Тут Стайлз делает что-то правильно, потому что становится так хорошо, они вместе, рядом. Стайлз чувствует это. Он чувствует твердость члена Дерека идеально скользящего вдоль его. Снова и снова, и снова.

\- Бля, ох, Дерек, ух ты!

Дерек просто кивает, его глаза закрыты, рот открыт, из него вырывается тонкий скулеж. Стайлз утыкается лицом в горло Дерека, облизывая его, покусывая, желая забраться под кожу. Ему нужно все. Все! Запах пота, впитавшийся в ворот худи хорош, но его недостаточно.

Дерек недоуменно вскрикивает, когда Стайлз поднимает их обоих. Он срывает эту дурацкую серую худи, немного порвав ее по швам. Стайлз рычит от разочарования, потому что под худи, конечно же, оказывается еще и майка, она задралась до подмышек, от нее он избавляется даже быстрее, оставляя Дерека голым до пояса. Розовая грудь возбужденно вздымается. 

Большую часть жизни Стайлз был не в восторге от того, как выглядит. Он куда бледнее и тоньше других парней. Эти его родинки и румянец, который оповещает весь мир о его смущении. Но теперь… ЧЕРТ.

Через секунду он бросается на Дерека, удовлетворенно оглаживая открывшуюся кожу. Так классно прижиматься друг к другу вот так. Стайлз языком собирает пот с ключицы. Он распинает Дерека на кровати, разведя руки в стороны. Потом теряется во вкусе этой плоти, пока они двигают вместе. Дерек стонет на каждое движение языка, вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Стайлз трется о него щетиной, вскрикивает, когда зубы чувствительно прихватывают кожу на ключицах или сосках.

Они не перестают двигаться, запутавшись друг в друге, но тут Дерек приподнимается на кровати, спина изгибается аркой, он почти воет:

\- Боже, Стайлз, Я… блядь…не могу… СИЛЬНЕЕ!

Стайлз скулит в унисон, он отпускает руки Дерека и те взлетают, чтобы ухватиться за его плечи. Он опускается Дереку на грудь, утыкается открытым ртом в шею и бормочет:

\- Я… ах… я никогда такого не делал! Боже! Чего ты ждал?!

Это срабатывает как триггер. Дерек сильно сжимает бедра Стайлза, руки впиваются в плечи, он выгибается, издавая странный звук - почти рыдание и почти рык и кончает. Кончает в руках Стайлза, в его кровати в его ТЕЛЕ!

\- Боже мой, боже мой, - запах в сто раз сильнее, в тысячу раз сильнее, он бьет прямо в мозг и он должен, ему нужно… - Дерек!

Его тело движется на автопилоте. Он переворачивает Дерека на живот, рвет свои штаны и высвобождает, наконец-то, член.

Дерек цепляется в одеяло, поворачивает голову и кричит:

\- Нет!

\- Я не буду, – Стайлз качает головой. Он укладывается на спину Дерека. Он не станет, самоконтроля хватит, чтобы удержаться и не сорвать с Дерека штаны, проникнуть пальцами внутрь и дать этому телу того, чего оно так жаждет. Но картинка в голове заставляет трястись руки, когда он раздвигает половинки и толкается в ложбинку членом. 

Ощущения странные, тонкая ткань дерековых штанов мнется и мешает двигаться члену, но он не может остановиться. Он резко толкается между половинок, уткнувшись ртом в дрожащие плечи Дерека. Зубы болят – невыносимо хочется вцепиться в шею у затылка, и он сильно сжимает челюсти.

Дерек напрягается под ним, на секунду, часть Стайлза, способная думать, решает, что это страх. Но страх пахнет не так. Сейчас запах… это невозможно, но пахнет так, будто бы Дерек кончил снова. Этот горячий запах вожделения заставляет Стайлза сильнее налегать на Дерека, вдавливая его в матрас.

Наверняка члену Дерека сейчас больно в ловушке между телом и мокрыми штанами. Стайлз очень чувствителен после оргазма. Но Дерек только заводит руку за спину, прижимает Стайлза к себе крепче и понукает его двигаться дальше, сжав ягодицы.

Может быть, последнее и от боли, но Стайлзу все равно, нужда скручивает внутренности. Ему НУЖНО кончить. Он хватает Дерека за шею сзади, другая рука на спине, между лопаток, пальцы широко расставлены. Давление заставляет Дерека изогнуться и выставить задницу вверх, Стайлз кричит, пока двигается между сжатых ягодиц. В этот момент он почти исчезает, волк, что царапается в груди - рвется наружу, чтобы взять Дерека, ПОМЕТИТЬ его. Стайлза сотрясает дрожь, он воет в голос.

Но этого не случится. Он уже кончает, удовольствие прошивает его электрической дугой от кончиков пальцев до макушки. Он вцепляется в штаны Дерека и кончает тому на спину, удовлетворенно рычит, глядя на брызги спермы. Он едва держится на руках, но продолжает толкаться. Снова и снова, и снова, глаза зажмурены, ткань больно натирает член. Он НЕ МОЖЕТ остановиться. Почему он не может остановиться?!

Дерек отвлекает его. Он расслабленно лежит под ним, тихо повторяя его имя, пока Стайлз наконец-то не останавливается, успокоенный этими звуками. Все тело болит и Стайлз с трудом открывает глаза.

Боже! Вся спина Дерека в его сперме. Он покрыл его.

Капли растекаются, отмечая Дерека, Стайлз опускается на него, слабого и дрожащего. Он понятия не имеет, что делает, вообще едва соображает, но, когда он ложится щекой на спину Дерека, размазывая свою сперму, смешивает их запах – кажется, что это правильно.

Он тяжело дышит, упираясь головой Дереку в плечо. Тот начинает переворачиваться. Он выглядит настолько же оттраханным каким Стайлз себя чувствует. Выглядит открытым и уязвимым сейчас, но Стайлз слишком в ауте, чтобы думать об этом. У него самого почти не осталось сил, и он просто смотрит, как Дерек придвигается ближе слизывает сперму.

Стайлз скулит, но Дерек просто толкает его на спину, устраивается на нем и заканчивает начатое, вылизывая покрытое щетиной лицо, облизывает губы Стайлза, делясь вкусом. Потом устраивается на кровати рядом, удовлетворенно сопя. 

Стайлз моргает, глядя в потолок, в совершенном ошеломлении.

\- Итак…

Прикосновение тонких пальцев к разгоряченному телу – отвлекают. Дерек шевелится и переворачивается к нему спиной, укладываясь на руку Стайлза. Тут он вспоминает, что говорил что-то.

\- Итак…

Ух ты! Все вокруг теперь пахнет им и Дереком. Это хорошо. Пусть так и будет. А да, он собирался сказать кое-что.

\- Итак… Я немного расстроен тем, что Скотт умолчал о таких интересных деталях оборотнического секса.

Дерек только хмыкает в ответ. В этом звуке еще затесалась удивительно нежная насмешка: «ты идиот». Ну да ладно. Пусть это тоже будет.

Стайлз молчит пару минут. Потому что даже такой удивительный опыт не может заткнуть его надолго. 

\- Эй, как думаешь, сильно странно будет, если я сам себя лишу девственности?

Дерек каменеет рядом с ним и Стайлз «слышит» отрицание. 

\- Нет.

\- Я не собирался… Просто спросил, - Стайлз краснеет практически незаметно в теле Дерека и вспоминает, как близок был к этому.

Дерек ворочается, еще больше сминая перекрученные простыни и, в конце концов, оказывается нос к носу со Стайлзом.

\- Ты будешь в правильном теле, когда это произойдет, - говорит он.

КОГДА это произойдет. Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар. 

\- Ты собираешься трахнуть меня? – он вовсе не собирался звучать так сексуально, но что поделать, если у него в глотке все пересохло, а голос хриплый и такой дерековский.

Тело моментально реагирует на горячие картинки, возникающие в голове, и он начинает понимать, что легендарная способность оборотней к исцелению так же моментально восстанавливает и стояк. Это нечестно и очень завидно. Дерек же просто изучает его лицо, как будто пытается увидеть что-то за фасадом.

\- Да, - наконец-то отвечает он. Это не обещание или угроза, это уверенность. Истина.

\- А, - моргает Стайлз, пытаясь удержаться и не пялиться на рот Дерека. Посторгазменная дымка рассеивается и влечение к собственному лицу снова становится странным. – Ладно.

Собственно, он был уверен, что это случится рано или поздно. Но хорошо знать мнение Дерека.

Похоже, разговор окончен, потому что Дерек снова поворачивается к Стайлзу спиной. Странно, что он не хочет сходить в душ или хотя бы обтереться полотенцем – он весь в сперме и поту, но Стайлз не собирается возникать.

Его мысли ходят по кругу, от происходящего в школе, назад к засранцу колдуну, к которому он теперь немного более великодушен, пока не возвращаются назад к оборотням и сексуальной идентификации.

\- Эй, Дерек?

Ответа нет, но он примет за ответ изменившееся дыхание Дерека. Возможно это: «да, Стайлз, я внимательно слушаю, хоть и молчу, потому что твоя сексуальная мощь лишила меня возможности говорить…» Ну или просто: «Да, Стайлз».

\- Почему все остальные не набросились на меня, если я пахну так шикарно? Стая, я имею в виду, - потому что Питер вроде бы «да», но это знание Стайлз запакует в коробку, наклеит гигантскую надпись «нетушки» и спрячет в самом темном углу своей памяти. – Не то чтобы они могли себя так хорошо контролировать, как ты.

\- Эт по-разному для всех, - всхрапнув, отвечает Дерек. – Для них ты так не пахнешь.

\- Ммм… Значит только ты так чувствуешь? 

Дерек медлит, тело сонно-расслабленно, но сердцебиение все равно выдает его с головой.

\- Давай спать.

Стайлз фыркает и убирает из-под Дерека руку. Она онемела, и он отказывается позволять использовать ее, как подушку. Другой рукой он стаскивает штаны и отбрасывает их подальше. 

\- Хреново будет, когда мы вернемся в свои собственные тела и я больше не смогу унюхать твои реальные желания, когда снова начнешь увиливать… - нет ответа, тишина. – И я не могу спать. Меня не должно здесь быть, когда папа придет.

Дерек сонно бормочет (он оказывается прирожденный соня, надо же):

\- Все нрмально. Ты его услышишь, - Дерек делает усилие и подтягивается наверх, все равно укладываясь на подушку из руки Стайлза. – Ты… проснешься, когда почувствуешь кого-то на своей территории…

Да? Ну ладно. Он здорово выдохся после всех этих сексупражнений, не важно, что там его член думает. Член Дерека? Их член? Буэ. Поиски что делать с заклятьем дебила-волшебника могут подождать. Утро вечера мудренее и все такое и… Эй!

\- Погоди, что значит МОЯ ТЕРРИТОРИЯ? Дерек! Что это…

Дерек счастливо сопит рядом, полностью потерянный для общения.

\- Дерек?

Ноль, ничего, nichts, nada.

Ладно, хорошо, пофиг. Завтра он найдет ответы на свои вопросы, как сделал это сегодня. Все благодаря новым суперспособностям.

Придумывая, как лучше использовать свои возможности, Стайлз прижимается к спине Дерека и обнимает его за талию свободной рукой, другая выполняет свой подушечный долг. Они так плотно прилегают друг к другу, так органично сложились их тела, будто косточки в скелете. Ну ладно, Стайлз побудет сегодня большой косточкой, а Дерек маленькой.

Ха, косточки…

Чертовы колдуны!

 

end


End file.
